


Harry and Sarah, and Louis' Big Game

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a stay at home dad, who takes care of his and Louis’ daughter Sarah while Louis is off being an international football star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry and Sarah, and Louis' Big Game

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Harry was awoken rather early in the morning by his little girl of three years old jumping on his bed.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Harry groaned, opening his eyes and stretching his arms out above his head, "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Dad left for work." She pouted.

"Well, he's got a big game tonight, sweetie. He's got to practice."

Tonight was the most important game so far this football season, and Louis and his team mates needed to be as ready as possible, so he'd be spending nearly the whole day out on the field, with a bit of a break before game time to make sure they weren't too tired to play.

"But I wanted to play tag with him."

"I can play tag with you after breakfast." Harry told her.

"But you never let me win." She pouted again.

Harry looked over at his alarm clock, seeing that it was just barely past six in the morning, "Sarah, why are you up so early?" He asked, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Dad came in to give me a kiss goodbye and his face was scratchy and it woke me up." She crossed her arms over her chest, and Harry smiled fondly at her.

"Well, Daddy wants a bit more sleep. Come lay down with me, yeah?"

"But I wanna play!"

"Daddy's not going to be much fun until he gets a few more hours of sleep. Come over here and cuddle with me and I'll make you some chocolate chip pancakes and play whatever you want when we get up, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy, okay." Sarah crawled across the bed, snuggling up under Harry's arm, and cuddling up to his chest.

She was so tiny, with blue eyes just like her Dad, and long straight hair, the same caramel color as Louis'. They'd used Louis' sperm for their first child, but they were going to use Harry's when they had a second.

He brushed her hair out of her eyes, humming softly until they both fell asleep.

When he was awoken again, by Sarah shaking his shoulders as hard as she could with her little hands, it was nine o'clock, which Harry found to be a much more reasonable time to get up.

"PANCAKES!" She yelled, smiling brightly at him.

"Okay, honey." Harry said, rolling out of bed. "Come on. Let's get you dressed."

He took her tiny hand in his as they walked to her room, and he let her pick out what she wanted to wear for the day. He and Louis always let her pick out her own clothes, even though they never matched. They thought it was important that she be able to express herself in every way possible, and clothing was certainly a way of expression.

She picked out a pair of pink pants, and an orange shirt with a blue butterfly on the front. Harry smiled as he helped her change out of her pajamas and into her outfit.

"Daddy, how do I look?" She asked, doing a little twirl and nearly falling over.

Harry smiled widely, "Absolutely brilliant, dear."

"Really?!"

"Of course. Don't you always look brilliant?"

"Mhhm." She smiled, nodding. "Pancakes!"

"Alright, alright. Let's go get you some pancakes then."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs, nearly causing him to trip and fall head first down the steps, but he steadied himself on the railing.

They reached the kitchen, and Harry got out all the ingredients to whip up some of his household-famous pancakes. He turned on the radio to his favorite oldies station, and they just so happened to be playing an Elvis song. He grabbed a spoon, using it as a microphone and singing into as he danced around the kitchen with Sarah. When the song ended, he set her up on a stool and got to work cooking.

"Are we gonna go watch Dad tonight?" She asked as Harry flipped over the first batch of pancakes.

"Don't we always?" Harry smiled over his shoulder at her, and saw her nod.

He cooked up a few batches of the batter, and then plopped the plate down on their kitchen table, grabbing Sarah off the stool and setting her in the seat next to his.

She grabbed a couple pancakes, not bothering to put any butter or syrup on them, and eating them with her hands.

"Good?" Harry asked.

She nodded enthusiastically.

Once they were finished with breakfast, Harry let himself be dragged outside.

"I wanna go to the park!" Sarah announced.

"Yeah?"

She nodded, dragging him off in the direction of the park. He was still in his pajamas, but he'd worn sweatpants and a t-shirt to bed last night, so he figured he was fine to go to the park.

The park wasn't far from their house, and they got there in no time. Sarah hopped onto a swing, ordering, "Push me!"

"Sarah, is that how you ask?"

"No." Sarah sighed. "Push me please, Daddy?"

"Of course, sweetie." Harry said, standing behind the swing and giving it a good push, watching as she swung high, and then came back into reach, where he pushed her again. This went on for quite a while until she was as high as Harry would let her go, not wanting her to fall off and hurt herself. She'd just started using the big kid swings recently.

"Daddy! I want off!" She yelled after a few moments.

Harry got behind the swing, grabbing it and slowly moving it to a stop so that Sarah could get off.

"Slide!" She yelled, toddling off to the slide. She tripped, her hands landing in the dirt, but she just giggled and got back up, so Harry didn't worry about it. She was a tough kid.

She ran up the steps, getting on the slide, and sliding down quickly into Harry, who was waiting with his arms open wide at the bottom. He caught her, picking her up and spinning her around while she giggled and kicked her feet.

That process repeated for nearly an hour, and Harry was getting a bit tired, so he was glad when Sarah announced that she wanted to go home. He wasn't quite so glad, however, when she asked for a piggyback ride. But Harry quite honestly couldn't ever deny a good piggyback ride, especially from his little girl, so he picked her up and swung her around on to his back, and she clung to him for dear life. Harry walked home slowly, picking up speed just near the end to give her a fun little ride, and then setting her down when they reached their doorstep.

"Can we play Barbies?" She asked after they'd gotten inside and removed their shoes.

"I'll tell you what." Harry said. "You pull your Barbies out of the toy chest while Daddy goes to get dressed, and when I get back we'll play, yeah?"

She nodded, and Harry bounded up the steps, throwing on a pair of jeans and a clean white v-neck t-shirt. He came back downstairs to find two Barbies sitting on the floor, and Sarah nowhere in sight.

"Sarah?" He called.

He heard a giggle from the kitchen and walked in to find her grabbing herself a juicebox, "Grab me one too, please?" Harry asked.

Sarah grabbed another juicebox and skipped back into the living room, plopping down on the floor and handing her Daddy the brown haired Barbie, as well as his juicebox. She kept the blonde Barbie for herself, as that one was her favorite. It was obvious that it was her favorite, too, because it looked an absolute mess.

"What's your name gonna be?" She asked.

"Can I be Patricia?" Harry asked.

"Mhhm." Sarah nodded. "And I'm Princess Flutterby, okay?"

"Okay." Harry cracked a smile. She always picked the cutest names for her dolls.

"Come on P'tricia. We gotta go find that thing!" She said, moving her doll around excitedly.

"What thing?" Harry asked, making his best girl voice. He hadn't had much time to perfect it yet, as Sarah had just reached the Barbie-playing stage of her development.

"Y'know. The thing for the ball!"

"Ohh." Harry said, although he still hadn't a clue as to what his child was referring to.

"Oh, wait!" She hollered. "Here it is!" She picked up a pair of shoes, and Harry wasn't sure why that was a thing for the ball, but he played along.

"Of course! What shall we do with them?"

"Put 'em on my feet, duh!"

"Silly me!" Harry said, taking the shoes and putting them onto Princess Flutterby. "There you go, Princess. All ready for the ball."

"You can't go, though, 'cause you don't has an invitation."

"I don't have an invitation?" Harry asked. That was something he and Louis did. They would never correct Sarah, not wanting to make her feel dumb, but if she used an incorrect word, they'd make sure to use the correct one. She learned very quickly that way, so it seemed to be working so far.

"Right. You can't get in 'til ya get one."

"Well, how do I get an invitation?" Harry asked.

"Um. You gotta stand on your head and sing me a pretty song."

So Harry turned his Barbie upside down, and sang Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and Sarah giggled and clapped her hands, and told him he could come to the ball.

"Wait, Daddy, you gotta be the boy and the girl now." Sarah said, grabbing her Ken doll out of her toy chest. "He on'y dances with me, though, 'cause I'm the princess and you're not."

"What if I want to dance with the prince, though?" Harry pouted.

"Then go dance with Dad." Sarah said, and Harry smiled widely.

"Fair enough." Harry said, taking the Ken doll from her.

"Hey, prince." She greeted with her Barbie.

"Why, hello, Princess Flutterby." He greeted, deepening his voice.

"Wanna dance with me?"

"I'd love to." Harry said, making his Ken doll dance along with Sarah's Barbie.

Sarah sighed, "Daddy, I'm bored. I want lunch."

"Okay, sweetheart." Harry said, standing up. "Mac and cheese sound good?"

She nodded, skipping along after Harry as he went into the kitchen.

After lunch they watched some cartoons on the telly, and then Harry told Sarah it was time for her to take a nap. He tucked her into bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading downstairs to do a bit of cleaning.

He tidied up a few toys that Sarah had left out over the week, loaded the dishwasher, did a bit of dusting, and then sat down to watch a bit of telly himself. When four in the afternoon rolled around, he went and woke Sarah up, brushed her hair, and braided it (Something he'd learned from years of watching his mum braid Gemma's hair), brushed both of their teeth, and buckled Sarah into the car.

They drove down to the stadium where Louis' game would be. It was a two hour long drive, and the game started at seven thirty.

They listened to music the whole way there, and Sarah stayed rather content. She was an odd child, because she didn't mind car trips all that much, as long as Harry or Louis was singing along to the radio, or someone was talking to her, she'd be fine.

They arrived at the football field at six forty five, traffic having taken a bit longer than Harry would've liked, but they were still forty five minutes early.

They got in for free, as usual, and Harry bought them each a hot dog for dinner.

They ate their hot dogs, and there was still a bit of time until the game started. Sarah was begging for nachos and a drink, so Harry bought them an order of nachos to share, got himself a Pepsi, and a lemonade for her.

They went and got their seats, and waited for the game to start. Harry saw Louis stretching over on the sidelines and pointed him out to Sarah, "See Dad over there?"

Sarah looked around straining her neck to see her Dad, until she finally saw him and began bouncing in her seat, "DAD!" She yelled, but Louis couldn't hear her from across the field.

"I don't think he can hear you, sweetie. We'll see him after the game, yeah?"

She nodded her head, kicking her little feet and sipping at her lemonade.

The game started, and Harry cheered loudly, a smile full of pride on his face as his husband stepped out onto the field.

Towards the beginning of the game, Sarah climbed into his lap, and he bounced his legs up and down, making her giggle. She stayed there through the whole game, taking the cue off of Harry as to when to cheer and when to boo, although she'd just pout.

The time was nearly up, and the score was tied. Harry was biting his lip, the other team was kicking the ball down the field towards Louis' team's goal, that is until Louis quickly kicked the ball away from them, turning it around and kicking it back in the direction of his opponent's goal. He made it all the way across the field, kicking hard and scoring the winning goal for his team.

Harry stood up, lifting Sarah to his shoulders and cheering loudly, a wide smile on his face, "Alright, Lou!" He yelled.

"YAY DAD!" Sarah yelled, and Harry smiled at the fact that she cheered him on even though she hadn't a clue what was happening.

"Your dad's just won the whole game, Sarah!" He told her. "Great job, Boo! I love you!" Harry yelled, even though he knew his husband wouldn't hear him over the roaring of the crowd.

"Dad! You did good!" Sarah yelled.

After Louis' team mates were finished congratulating him, Harry walked over to him, Sarah still on his shoulders.

"Come here, you!" Louis called, jogging the rest of the distance over to Harry and kissing him on the lips, standing on his tippy toes as Harry leaned down so Louis could kiss their daughter as well.

"You did a good job, Dad!"

"Thank you, sweetie." Louis smiled at her. "Did Daddy braid your hair?"

"Mhhm." Sarah nodded.

"Looks lovely."

"Great job, Lou. I knew you could do it." Harry said.

"I'm not going to lie, I was nervous this morning, but by the afternoon, I knew we had it in the bag. The team was excellent today."

"Well, of course they're excellent. You're part of the team, aren't you?" Harry asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, hush, you." Louis said. I'm gonna go get cleaned up. I'll meet you two at home, yeah?"

"Sure thing, babe." Harry smiled, pecking Louis on the lips before heading back to the car with Sarah. He buckled her in and began the drive home.

By the time they arrived back in front of their house, Sarah had been asleep for a good hour. He removed her from the car carefully, carrying her inside and tucking her in to bed.

Louis arrived home around fifteen minutes later, "Little one fall asleep?" He asked.

"Doesn't she always?" Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Louis.

"S'pose she does. Game days are long for her."

"They're even longer for me." Harry joked. "That girl wears me out."

"But you're the perfect stay at home dad, Hazza."

"You think so?" Harry asked.

"I know it." Louis said, kissing Harry on the nose.


End file.
